Rapture
by Akai-chan
Summary: A/U L/Z Songfic...It's a 2am thing so dun be upset if it's not likable...but then I guess I'll let you all be the judge of that. Enjoy^.^ Please R&R!!


Rapture

Disclaimer: I don't own Rapture, that's Iio's song.  Nor do I own Lina, Zel or Amelia.  I'm just borrowing them for the time being. Enjoy ^-^ Please R&R

He couldn't believe he'd let her talk him into this.  They were supposed to be spending their idle time studying for finals next week, and here he was letting himself be dragged to some underground dance club at 11pm on a Saturday night.

He smirked.  But then, that's just the way things were with Lina.  Once she'd set her mind on something, all the debating in the world would get a body nowhere, something that Zelgadis Greywords, was accustomed to.  He was her best friend after all.  For as long as he could remember, he would always be dragged along on some adventure with the petite redhead.

Lina came to a sudden halt, effectively jolting Zel out of his thoughts.  She knocked twice on the heavy iron door before them, and the eye-view slid open to reveal two round blue eyes staring down at them.  The eyes brightened at the sight of Lina and the door was quickly pulled open, revealing a short dark-haired haired young woman, about Lina's height and size if not a bit bustier.

"Welcome Lina-san, glad you could make it.  Whose your friend?" she asked, almost immediately smitten with the violet-haired youth.

"Come on Amelia, you remember Zel.  We all went to high-school together."

"Oh that's right!  How could I forget Zelgadis-sama," Amelia said, dreamily staring Zel in the most disgustingly adoring way possible.

Oh bloody hell, not this again…He'd been repeatedly thanking God that she was a freshman when he and Lina had graduated.  He thought he'd never have to see her again for at least another two years or more…Imagine his surprise -_-;

However, much to his relief, Lina yanked him into the entrance.  They disappeared into the sea of people; all moving in time to the high-tech beat that vibrated mercilessly through out the entire place.  Lina led them through the dancing masses until they came to the bar, where the music was less vibrant.

They both seated themselves on the bar stools, facing each other.  Lina smiled slyly at Zel.

"Kinda close, huh?  Amelia looked like she was gonna go into glomp mode," said, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah I know.  I'm glad you remembered in time because I wouldn't have noticed until it was too late," he said, offering a sheepish smile.

In response Lina displayed her trademark V-sign before turning her gaze to the crowd.  Zel said nothing, glad to have a chance to watch Lina without hindrance. 

He found himself doing that a lot lately, and he couldn't figure out for the life of him why she had suddenly become so interesting.  There seemed to be something different about her, something new and inviting that hadn't been there before.  It frightened him almost, not knowing that this feeling was, or why he was having it…he just knew the feeling was there and it was growing with each passing day. 

_La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la_

Zel brought himself back to the present, eyes focusing once again on Lina as a new song started to play.  A slow, sly smile played upon his lips as an idea came to him. 

If he were to find out what was going on, he would need to take some action…

"Lina."

"Hm?" she turned back to her friend, watching as he stood from his seat and held out a pale hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked, the sly smile still upon his face.

"You? Dance?  Oh, this I gotta see," Lina smirked

_The night I laid my eyes on you  
I felt everything around me move_

Zel led them onto the dance floor as the song began to kick off.  He wasn't much of a dancer but he'd learned that it was always best to just mimic Lina's movements.  He was flexible after all, and he could follow suit quite effectively.  But once she started to move this time, he was a little too stunned to make any movements of his own…

_Got nervous when you looked my way  
But you knew all the words to say_

She raised her arm delicately in the air, letting her hand hang limply, the other arm at her side, as she began gyrating her hips back and forth.  She swayed so that her hips snapped in the air in time with the bass, almost bucking like she was riding a mechanical bull.  Her movements were fluent and effortless, a grace in which Zel had never seen in Lina or rather didn't notice until now.  She seemed to be lost in the music, her gaze locked on to his as her body moved hypnotically.

_And your love slowly moved right in  
All this time, oh my love, where you been_

Seemingly in a trance, Zel moved in behind her, wrapping one arm around her tiny waist, pulling himself closer to her body, closer than he could have ever imagined as he swayed to the music in time with her.  So close that he could breathe in the intoxicating scent of her hair, feel the expanse of her small but firm buttocks against him. 

_Mi amore, don't you know  
My love I want you so _

Lina brought her arm down behind her so that she could rest it loosely around Zel's neck, letting her fingers twine themselves in the hair at the back of his neck, eliciting a shiver from her companion.  Closing her eyes, Lina let herself melt against him, their bodies almost becoming one as the moved perfectly together.  

_Sugar, you make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

Zel couldn't believe at how fast this was moving.  One minute, things were as they've always been, and the next minute they were in the middle of the most sensual of dances…  It was confusing and yet, he couldn't even think about it very long, not with Lina so blissfully close.  So close in fact, that he thought he heard her call his name.

"Zel.  Are listening?  I want you to listen to what could be…"

What?…what was she talking about…

But before he had time to contemplate it, Lina had suddenly shifted in his embrace so that she was facing him, gazing steadily into his eyes.  They were half-lidded and darker than usual, like she was in a trance.  But he could tell she wasn't because her eyes spoke volumes…  Which is why he was the slightest bit surprised when her voice rang out, blending with the music but yet clear and more beautiful than imagined…

_I'm mesmerized in every way  
You keep me in a state of daze  
Your kisses make my skin feel weak  
Always suffering in your heat_

_Lift our souls like a bird in the wind  
Oh I glide like I'm flying through heaven_

_Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

_Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

_La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la_

_Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

_Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet_

It was all made clear in this instant what he'd been noticing before.  He wanted her, needed her with a ferocity that scared him to no end.  He was addicted now, hypnotized by the very essence of her….

He suddenly found himself pulling her closer as he wrapped his other arm around her.  She wrapped her other arm around his neck, leaning against him, raising her face to his. Zel met her half way, eagerly capturing her lips with his own in a heart-throbbing, soul-searching passion-filled kiss.

Oh so sweet…

_  
_

__


End file.
